The Scarlet Hand of Justice
by SlayerSango23
Summary: It isn't Feudal Japan but 1792 France, during the French revolution! Miroku is a dashing rogue, determined to stop the bloodshed. Sango is a beautiful, strongwilled actress and Miroku's wife, but they both have their secrets.
1. Revolution!

**The Scarlet Hand of Justice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters (they belong to Rumiko Takahashi), nor do I own the storyline or characters of, the book, The Scarlet Pimpernel by the Baroness Orczy, or the musical, written by Nan Knighton and composed by Frank Wildhorn**.

Paris, France, September 1792

The French Revolution raged on, and aristocrats were at the mercy of a bloodthirsty French citizenry, meeting

their deaths left and right at the infamous guillotine. All hope was not lost for the French aristocrats, though, for a

group of daring young men chose to defy the revolutionaries and free as many condemned individuals as they

could. They simply detested the horrible bloodbath the revolution had turned into.

These men were led by a handsome young Englishman, by the name of Sir Miroku Houshi, otherwise known

as The Scarlet Hand (of Justice). Sir Miroku was tall and thin, with dark black hair, which he pulled back into a

small ponytail. Sir Miroku led a double life, that of the dashing hero, the Scarlet Hand, and that of a simple

priest. Miroku's priesthood was merely a cover though, in order to detract attention from himself. His identity as

the Scarlet Hand had to be kept completely secret. Sir Miroku and his band (of merry men, j/k) had saved

numerous individuals from the guillotine, but their efforts still paled in comparison to the number that were

executed. The French streets ran thick with blood; thus, Miroku constantly kept an eye out for potential allies.

Although, he had to be very cautious that new allies could be trusted. The mission he had undertaken was very

dangerous.

Sir Miroku had not always lived such a life. He once lived the life of an English nobleman, owning a string of

acting companies, many of which performed for the King of England, himself, Lord Sesshomaru. Also, among

his many secrets, the heroic priest had another. He was married. Ah yes, to the beautiful and strong-willed

actress, Sango Saint Tajiya. He loved her with all his heart, but things between them were no longer blissful, as

they once were. Shortly after their marriage he had learned something terrible about her, something that had

broken his heart, something that threatened to destroy their relationship forever. His head, and all the evidence

told him that it was true, but his heart screamed that it couldn't be.

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter: The Night I Met Her: Miroku reminisces about meeting his beloved Parisian beauty, Sango, when she performed in a play in England. It was love at first...SLAP?... Sango's brother, Kohaku, gets into a scrape, and Sango meets two very interesting men that night, having no idea they are one in the same!**


	2. The Night I Met Her

**The Night I Met Her **

London, England, March 1792

Miroku, dressed in his fine evening wear, finished grooming himself. He intended to catch a play tonight and meet with one of the acting companies he had inherited from his father. Miroku's father had died 6 months ago at sea on his way home from France. Though the circumstances of his father's death weren't completely known, he assumed that his boat hit something because he was told his father's boat had sunk somewhere in between. He still mourned for his father, but he was beginning to get over it.

_Hmm. Let's take a look at what I'll be seeing tonight. _He glanced over a pamphlet. _Woman's struggle...tyranny of the aristocracy...blah, blah, blah... Hmph. Bloodthirsty revolutionaries... Sango Saint Tajiya...beautiful, seasoned Parisian actress. Well, for a beautiful actress, I can deal with it! _

Miroku was a pacifist at heart and simply detested this Reign of Terror that had all of France in an uproar. Also, despite his English heritage, he had good friends who were French aristocrats and feared they would soon lose their lives. His father had hated the whole nasty ordeal, as well. He vowed to uphold his father's convictions and continue his mission, to end this useless loss of life. It seemed he'd had no choice but to take action. After his father's death, he vowed he would not stand idly by. He gathered a group of trusted friends, and they took on secret identities, embarking on rescue missions, breaking prisoners who awaited the guillotine out of confinement. And he was indeed a natural at it. He and his friends became experts at the art of disguise and stealth. The French guards were left baffled by their actions more than a few times.

Miroku sighed. "I need a night of relaxation, I do believe. I think an evening out meeting beautiful actresses will be just the thing." He looked in the mirror one last time, adjusted his collar and gave a grin. "Beautiful ladies, here I come." Miroku was certainly brave and honorable, but at the same time, he was something of a womanizer. It was just another portion of the legacy his dear father left him.

Miroku sat in his carriage, thinking deeply, as he was driven to the play. He would only be in England for a short time before he needed to get back to France. The situation was becoming more heightened with each passing day, and he felt they might need to take measures to prevent suspicions. All of his men were currently there, aside from his closest and most loyal friend, Inuyasha. Inuyasha would be joining him at the play tonight. He said his reasoning was to watch Miroku's back for him, but Miroku suspected he had other reasons, like a certain actress by the name of Kagome, who might be gracing the stage.

Throne Room of the King of England, Lord Sesshomaru:

"Rin." Lord Sesshomaru called. The King of England had long white hair and amber-colored eyes. He wore white, with a cloak draped across his right shoulder, that could only be described as a 'fluffy thing.'

"Yes, father?" The young girl called, as she rushed to where her father sat. The girl was about 17, with long, dark black hair, which had been pulled up into a bun. Although, she still retained a tiny ponytail on the side of her head. It was something of a Rin trademark, and she hadn't allowed her maid to touch it. She wore a long yellow dress with an orange bow at the neckline. Rin curtsied, adoringly, to her honorable, yet insanely protective father.

Sesshomaru glanced over her, critiquing her completely.

"Maid, come in here!" Rin's maid, Ayame hurried in and made a low curtsy before the king. Without meeting his eyes, she asked, "What is it, my lord?"

"The hair looks awful." Lord Sesshomaru stated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Only my little girl could still remain beautiful with a hairstyle like that...fix it."

"Right away, your highness!" Ayame quickly rose and beckoned Rin to follow her. She curtsied once again and whisked Rin out of the room.

"Bye, Daddy!" Rin called, waving.

"Bye, Princess. Hurry back now, or we'll be late to the play."

Miroku arrived at the play a half hour early, for he was to meet the acting company before the performance began. He knocked on the door of Mushin's office, an old friend of his father's. When there was no answer, he pushed open the slightly ajar door and walked in, only to find Mushin sleeping in his chair, a bottle of wine in his lap. Mushin was the manager of the acting company that was performing tonight. He was like a second father to Miroku.

"Mushin! Wake up, you old drunkard!" Miroku shook him, and the old man groggily opened his eyes.

"Ah, Miroku, my boy! Is that you?" Mushin asked.

"Yes, it's me. How much did you have to drink?"

"Still some left in the bottle..." He held it out toward Miroku.

Miroku put a hand to his head.

"Why do I even bother trying to change those habits of yours? So, where are these actors you are so proud of? I want to see what my father and I are funding."

"Ohh, yes, Miroku, you're going to love them!"

"I already hate the plot."

Mushin blinked. "But, it's better than it sounds!"

"Let's hope so. Anyway, we should go so that I can introduce myself. I'm sure they'll want to make last minute preparations for their performance."

Mushin directed Miroku to the backstage area, where the actors were busily saying lines and putting on makeup. Miroku glanced around until his focus settled on a beautiful young woman with dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. Though she was in the attire of a peasant, she looked magnificent. He noticed that she wasn't bustling around like the others, but instead appeared in silent thought or prayer, her eyes closed and hands clasped on her lap.

Mushin broke Miroku away from his daydreaming. "Now everyone, line up! I would like you all to meet the man who makes this all possible. I am pleased to present..." He stumbled slightly, and Miroku steadied him. Sango caught Miroku's eye, as he noticed her try to suppress a smile. _What an enchanting creature! _He thought. He gave her a smile, and she looked down, slightly embarrassed. Mushin began his introduction once more, this time with Miroku holding onto his arm to keep him on his feet. "I am pleased to present Sir Miroku Houshi, our fine patron." The men bowed and the ladies curtsied. Mushin began down the line, introducing Miroku to each actor of the company but began having some difficulty. He stumbled over to Sango and whispered in her ear. "I've forgotten some of the names. Could you help me out?" Sango sighed and whispered back, "Of course."

Sango walked up to Miroku and curtsied before him, smiling. "Sir, we are greatly indebted to you for your patronage. I am Sango Saint Tajiya of France. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He took her hand in his and placed a kiss upon it, never allowing his eyes to leave hers. "The pleasure is entirely all mine."

Sango was sure she was blushing but hoped that he didn't notice. She smiled. "Thank you."

She then noticed a strange sensation and realized that the man before her held her hand in one of his, while the other hand was preoccupied stroking her butt! Her eyes flashed pure white-hot anger, and she yanked her hand away and proceeded to strike him across the cheek. "How dare you touch me like that!" _Her father had taught her a thing or two, such as, it was improper for a man to touch her like that unless he was her husband. And, he hadn't failed to give her an arsenal against it, either. Since she was young, her father had trained her physically like he would a boy. Though that was uncommon, Sango's father was a great military man and wanted his daughter to be strong and able to protect herself. She never hesitated to use the training, either, when she deemed it necessary. Needless to say, a great deal of men were afraid of her. She smiled at the thought. _

All present were in shock, including Miroku, who held a hand to his cheek. _Wow, what a woman! _He thought. Miroku was somewhat of a glutton for punishment.

Sango stormed off, completely forgetting she was to introduce the others. _They could introduce themselves to the pervert! _She went to her dressing room and attempted to calm down before her performance.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: Sorry guys, I decided this chapter was becoming too long, so it doesn't contain all the events that I indicated were to come. Those events ARE coming up, but just not in this chapter! Please, let me know what you think! Arrigato! **


	3. The Night I Met Him

**Chapter Three: The Night I Met Him **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the characters. **

After Sango had stormed off, Miroku had decided to find his seat for the play, finding the other actors dull and uninspiring in comparison to his lady fair. His royal highness had finally arrived, accompanied by his young daughter, Rin, and his servants, Jaken and Jakotsu. Miroku had met up with them, exchanging pleasantries and complimenting the lord and his young daughter. He accompanied them briefly to their private seating area and then found his own special reserved seat.

Despite his complaining about the plot, Miroku was highly engaged in the play and was watching intently. Although, his interest had little to do with the events that transpired on-stage. In short, he was captivated by the French beauty who portrayed her role with such passion.

_She's amazing. I must see her again!_

Intermission came, and Miroku considered wandering backstage to compliment Sango on a magnificent first act but decided against it. It would probably only result in a slap anyway. Instead, he decided to step outside and get some fresh air.

Rin had also taken this chance to step outside. She was enjoying the play and proceeded to look up at the night stars and imagine herself in the role. She closed her eyes.

"Are you enjoying the play, miss?" A gentle voice from behind her asked.

Stirred from her reverie, Rin turned to find a young man with dark hair, perhaps a few years older than she, staring at her.

"Oh yes, very much. I'm Rin." She curtsied before him.

"Kohaku. I am very pleased to make the acquaintance of such a lovely young lady." He took her hand in his, kissed it, and gave a bow. Rin blushed slightly.

"My sister has the lead role, so I'm here supporting her. Isn't she magnificent?"

Rin's eyes lit up. "She is your sister? Oh yes, she is absolutely wonderful! And her beauty is beyond compare!"

"Well, my sister is very beautiful, I agree, but I'm not certain that no one can compare..." He met and held eye contact with Rin, who noticed the insinuation and blushed once again.

"According to my father, I am beautiful, but this is the first time I have heard such words from a man other than him."

"How could that be, miss?"

"Well, I'm rather plain, and besides, I am not able to meet many men."

"Forgive me for prying, my lady, but why ever not?"

"My father is very protective. He simply doesn't allow men near me. Heaven knows you are taking your life in your hands by talking to me now. I am greatly enjoying talking with you, Kohaku, but perhaps you should be on your way."

Kohaku was taken aback but smiled nevertheless. "My lady, if you wish me to leave, I shall obey without question. I would obey whatever you requested of me, but please do not send me away out of fear for my safety."

Rin smiled at the charming boy's courage, for she knew her father's temper all too well. She eased a bit and began talking with the boy once again. Unbeknownst to the two young persons, though, someone was watching. Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru's sniveling, weasel-like little toady, had caught glimpse of them talking and quickly rushed off to convey what had transpired to his beloved lord.

One minute Kohaku was having a nice conversation with Rin, and the next, he was being beaten by two odd-looking men, one short and thin, the other tall and somewhat feminine-looking.

As this was going on, Lord Sesshomaru approached Rin and took her by the arm. "Rin, let's go."

"Father, no! What are they doing! Please stop them; they'll hurt him!"

"I thought I told you not to speak with strangers, particularly not men."

"But Father!"

"Silence, young lady!" Rin had been struggling, but stopped when she heard her father's harsh tone. She knew that he was being serious. "My daughter...consorting with a little French vagabond!" He huffed, with a sneer.

"But Father..." Rin was near tears. "I promise not to speak to him anymore, but please tell them to stop!" She begged.

"They will stop soon enough." He simply stated, as he dragged Rin back inside. She looked over her shoulder one last time at Kohaku, who was now fighting back, and she noticed a man lingering in the shadows. Before she was escorted back inside, she saw the shadow leap out, to reveal a well-dressed man, wearing a cloak, mask, and hat, who proceeded to do battle with Kohaku's assaulters.

After the play, Sango rushed through a crowd of admirers to her dear brother, Kohaku.

"Kohaku! What happened to you?" She stared in horror at her brother's face. He had several cuts and a busted lip. "Kohaku, who did this to you!" She was so angry that she was prepared to track down the miscreants and give them a taste of their own medicine!

"I am fine, sister. I do not know who they were. They just jumped me, and it was dark." Sango thought, _The cowards... _

"But this man saved me. I would surely have suffered much worse injury if not for him." Kohaku motioned to the man standing next to him, who was well-dressed and wore a hat and mask.

Sango looked at the man with sincere gratitude. "Sir, I am deeply indebted to you for coming to my dear brother's aid." She gave a low curtsy.

"My lady, you owe me no such debt. It was my pleasure to help out such a brave young man. He fought them gallantly, though it was hardly fair, two against one, and jumping him from behind like that...I was simply evening the odds, you might say." The dashing man replied, with a smile. This man had immediately won her over. Not only had he come to her beloved brother's rescue, but he was also quite charming and heroic. She felt like a schoolgirl with a crush. Certainly it was silly, falling for some handsome masked rogue, but still, she couldn't deny that her heart was beginning to beat faster and her cheeks were becoming flushed.

"Well, I should say that most men would not have done so." She locked eyes with him. He had the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen.

He grinned. "Well, my lady...I am not most men." He took her hand and placed a kiss upon it. He then turned to take his leave.

"Wait, sir! Please, I must know your name." The masked man turned and faced her once again.

"My lady, my name is of no consequence, for I am but a simple servant of the people." He leaned in closer, which made her tingle all over. He then whispered in her ear. "But most know me as...The Scarlet Hand..." He then moved away, and with a "farewell, for now," he was gone. Sango stared after him for several moments, vowing to herself that she would discover the identity of this enigmatic charmer. She smiled and gave a soft sigh.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and please review! I hope it was enjoyable! Were Kohaku and The Scarlet Hand smooth enough? ;) Poor Kohaku, huh? Also, with the Scarlet Hand and Sango, I was kinda going for a Batman-type deal, with the girl falling for the mysterious hero but thinking she's just being silly. **


End file.
